


Bed

by Seiya234



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's lonely uptown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

He kept the curtains open.

She would tease him so terribly about that; after all, if he just closed the bed curtains, then he wouldn’t be so cold at night, now would he?  But he loved the fresh air at night, and so did she too learn to love the crisp smell in her nose.

She kept them firmly shut now (she needed the warmth)

He hogged the blankets.

She used to not mind that, because she would simply worm her way under the mound he had made of them and curl around him, her front pressed against his impossibly warm back.

There was no one to hog the blankets now.

The sheets itched.

They used to itch because the weave of the cotton was a little rougher than she would have liked, but they had gotten the sheets when they had first married and so she put up with the itching for that reason alone.

She thought about another woman in her bed, in these sheets, and her skin crawled and itched.

The bed was empty, empty except for her.

She used to mind that.

She doesn’t now.


End file.
